


Kleiner Bruder

by Charena



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Gespräch zwischen Vincent und Devin. Eine Szene, die ich in „Eines fernen Tages“ vermisst habe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleiner Bruder

Titel: Kleiner Bruder  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Beauty and the Beast  
Paarung: Vincent, Devin, Vater  
Rating: gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe/Hintergrund: Ein Gespräch zwischen Vincent und Devin. Eine Szene, die ich in „Eines fernen Tages“ vermisst habe.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Wer Vincent und seine Vorlieben kannte, dem fiel es nicht schwer, ihn zu finden. Und so suchte Vater nicht lange, sondern ging direkt zu der steinernen Bank bei den Klippen.  
  
Vincent saß auf der Bank, die Knie hochgezogen und die mageren Arme darum geschlungen. Als Vater in die Höhle trat, sprang er auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er war eigentlich schon zu groß, um sich beim Weinen ertappen zu lassen. Aber er sagte kein Wort, richtete seinen Blick nur fragend auf seinen Vater.  
  
„Wir haben ihn nicht gefunden“, meinte Vater leise. „Vielleicht... vielleicht solltest du dich mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, dass er uns verlassen hat. Du weißt, wie oft er davon gesprochen hat, nach oben zu gehen.“ Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines kleinen Sohnes und blickte ihn an. „Komm‘, setzen wir uns“, sagte er. „Sag‘ mir bitte, was du denkst.“  
  
Doch Vincent blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, auch als Vater sich auf die Bank setzte. „Hast du ihn weggeschickt?“, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, brüchig mit widerstreitenden Emotionen und den ersten Vorboten des pubertären Stimmbruchs. „Es war doch meine Schuld. Ich wollte das Karussell unbedingt sehen, obwohl es verboten war.“  
  
Erschüttert beugte sich Vater vor. „Vincent, wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, ich würde ihn wegschicken können? Hat Devin so etwas jemals behauptet? Du musst mir glauben, dass ich das niemals getan hätte.“  
  
„Aber er hat mir doch versprochen, nie weg zu gehen.“ Vincent senkte den Blick, kämpfte wieder mit den Tränen. „Kommt... kommt er wieder zurück, Vater?“, fragte er leise.  
  
Vater streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Vincent kam in seine Arme. „Ich weiß es nicht“, meinte er leise und drückte den nun weinenden Jungen fest an sich. „Aber ich vermisse ihn auch. Ich bete, dass es ihm gut geht und er eines Tages zurückkommt.“  
  
* * *  
  
  
Gegenwart:  
  
Vincent öffnete die Augen und holte tief Atem. Eine verirrte Stimme in der Flüstergalerie, der Bruchteil eines Satzes, gesprochen von einer Kinderstimme, hatte die Erinnerungen hervorgerufen. Dieser Moment mit Vater bei den Klippen, als er die Ängste endlich in Worte fasste, die seine kindliche Seele so sehr geplagt hatten... so lange war er in der Zeit verloren gewesen.  
  
Nun kehrten all die angenehmen und auch die unangenehmen Erinnerungen; die Freuden, Verletzungen und Enttäuschungen in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Vor mehr als zwanzig Jahre war Devin ohne ein Wort aus den Tunneln, aus seinem Zuhause, fortgelaufen - trotz seines Versprechens, seinen kleinen Bruder niemals alleine zu lassen.  
  
„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich dich hier finden kann.“ Eine Hand fiel auf seine Schulter und Vincent sah auf. Devin lächelte und ließ sich neben ihm auf der Brücke nieder. „Das ist immer noch dein Lieblingsort, was?“  
  
„Ja, ich komme gerne hierher. Die Magie dieses Ortes, die wir als Kinder spürten, wirkt selbst heute noch manchmal.“ Vincent betrachtete ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Hast du dich mit Vater ausgesprochen?“  
  
Devin blickte in die Tiefe des endlosen Abgrundes, der sich unter ihnen auftat und seufzte. „Sagen wir... wir haben uns etwas angenähert und zumindest Waffenstillstand beschlossen.“  
  
„Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach für dich, nach all diesen Jahren die Wahrheit zu erfahren“, mutmaßte Vincent.  
  
Devin sah ihn an, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und lehnte sich an Vincents Schulter. „Es ist verdammt noch mal unfair, weißt du das?“, meinte er.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Du bist nicht mehr der Kleinere von uns beiden, kleiner Bruder.“ Devin grinste und war für einen Moment wieder der schlaksige Teenager, der weggelaufen war, um der Enge und den Regeln und Pflichten dieser Welt zu entkommen. Und herausfinden musste, dass seine Erwartungen an das „da oben“ nicht erfüllt wurden.  
  
Vincent legte den Arm um ihn. „Die Dinge ändern sich... großer Bruder“, entgegnete er lächelnd. Es war schön zu sehen, dass die anfängliche Fremdheit, die zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, als Devin zurückkam, verschwunden war. Devin erschauerte und er machte Anstalten, seinen Arm zurück zu ziehen, doch der andere Mann stoppte ihn. „Was ist?“, fragte er sanft.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Großer Bruder. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder so genannt zu werden“, meinte Devin nachdenklich. Er drehte den Kopf, um Vincent anzusehen. „Das waren wir früher, nicht wahr? Brüder.“  
  
„Sind wir es heute nicht mehr?“  
  
Devin wandte den Kopf wieder ab, ohne darauf zu antworten. „Wusstest du es?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.  
  
Wie früher konnte Vincent seinen Gedanken mit Leichtigkeit folgen. „Dass Vater dein leiblicher Vater ist? Nein, ich habe es gestern erst erfahren, nachdem du wieder nach oben gegangen bist."  
  
Devin spielte in Gedanken versunken mit Vincents Fingern, betrachtete geistesabwesend die Klauen, die für die Narben auf seiner Wange verantwortlich zeichneten. „Und fühlst du dich deswegen jetzt irgendwie - ich weiß nicht, wie ich es nennen soll – hintergangen?“  
  
Vincent schwieg einen Moment. „Es ist schwer zu sagen. Im ersten Augenblick der Überraschung empfand ich so. Als einen Verrat oder Verlust. Und ich fühlte auch... Neid. Aber ich habe verstanden, dass Vater Gründe hatte, so zu handeln, wie er es getan hat und es steht mir nicht an, zu beurteilen, ob es richtig oder falsch war, wie er sich entsc...“  
  
„Du warst ihm immer mehr ein Sohn, als ich es je konnte“, unterbrach ihn Devin. „Mehr, als ich es hätte sein können, sogar wenn ich geblieben wäre.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Und weißt du was, ich bin froh darüber. Der alte Herr brauchte jemanden. Er brauchte dich. Er brauchte einen Sohn, auf den er stolz sein konnte.“  
  
„Vater ist auch auf dich stolz, Devin.“  
  
Eine Zeitlang schwiegen beide und lauschten den Echos um sie herum.  
  
„Was bedrückt dich so, Devin? Was macht dich so unglücklich?“, fragte Vincent plötzlich.  
  
Devin lachte. „Du kannst das noch immer, was? Schon früher hast du mich jedesmal überrascht, weil du genau wusstest, was ich fühle. Damals hat es mich wütend gemacht.“ Er legte den Kopf zurück und starrte an die Tunneldecke, die sich hoch über ihnen wölbte und außerhalb der Reichweite der Fackeln nur mehr zu erahnen war. „Ich musste daran denken, was ich dir damals versprochen habe. Und wie ich dieses Versprechen gebrochen habe. Als ich dich im Stich ließ - euch alle.“  
  
„Es war schwer für mich. Ich war so voll... Schmerz, so voll Zorn. Aber ich habe das mit der Zeit überwunden. Heute bin ich dankbar, dass es dich in meinem Leben gab.“  
  
Devin wandte den Kopf und blickte ihn fragend an. „Gab?“  
  
„Gibt. Und ich bin heute sehr dankbar, dass du wieder hier bist.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich nicht lange bleiben werde, Vincent, oder? Das weißt du doch?“  
  
Vincent lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht bleiben kannst. Nicht bleiben darfst. Du wirst hier nie glücklich sein. Es gibt so viele Träume, die du träumst und sie haben dich immer über diese Tunnel und Kammern hinausgeführt. Doch solange du weißt, dass hier dein Zuhause ist und Menschen auf dich warten, die dich lieben...“  
  
„...werde ich immer wieder hierher zurückkommen.“ Devin drückte einen Moment lang seine Stirn gegen Vincents. „Ich träume für uns beide, das weißt du.“ Dann löste er sich von ihm und stand auf. Lächelnd streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Begleitest du mich nach oben, kleiner Bruder?“  
  
Ende


End file.
